dreamworksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Filme
Computeranimierte Filme *2019: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3: Die geheime Welt (How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World) *2017: Captain Underpants: Der supertolle erste Film *2017: The Boss Baby *2016: Trolls *2016: Kung Fu Panda 3 *2015: Home – Ein smektakulärer Trip (Home) *2014: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar *2014: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 (How to train your Dragon 2) *2014: Die Abenteuer von Mr.Peabody & Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *2013: Turbo (Film) *2013: Die Croods (The Croods) *2012: Die Hüter des Lichts (Rise of the Guardians) *2012: Madagascar 3: Flucht durch Europa (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *2011: Der gestiefelte Kater (Puss in Boots) *2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 *2010: Megamind (Megamind) *2010: Für immer Shrek (Shrek Forever After) *2010: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (How to Train Your Dragon) *2009: Monsters vs. Aliens (Film) (Monsters vs Aliens) *2008: Madagascar 2 (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *2008: Kung Fu Panda (Film) (Kung Fu Panda) *2007: Bee Movie – Das Honigkomplott (Bee Movie) *2007: Shrek der Dritte (Shrek the Third) *2006: Flutsch und weg (Flushed Away; Co-Produktion) *2006: Ab durch die Hecke (Over the Hedge) *2005: Madagascar *2004: Große Haie – Kleine Fische (Shark Tale) *2004: Shrek 2 – Der tollkühne Held kehrt zurück (Shrek 2) *2001: Shrek – Der tollkühne Held (Shrek) *1998: Antz (Ants) Zeichentrickfilme *2003: Sinbad – Der Herr der sieben Meere (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *2002: Spirit – Der wilde Mustang (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *2000: Der Weg nach El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado) *2000: Joseph – König der Träume (Joseph: King of Dreams) *1998: Der Prinz von Ägypten (The Prince of Egypt) Serien *seit 2018: Die Abenteuer von Rocky und Bullwinkle (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle) *seit 2018: The Boss Baby: Wieder im Geschäft (Back to Bussiness) *seit 2018: Trolls – Die Party geht weiter! (Trolls: The Beat Goes On!) *seit 2017: Spirit: wild und frei (Spirit: Riding Free) *2017: VeggieTales in der Stadt (VeggieTales in the City) *seit 2016: Trolljäger (Trollhunters) *seit 2016: Home – Zuhause bei Tip & Oh (Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh) *seit 2016: Voltron: Legendärer Verteidiger (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *seit 2016: Noddy, der kleine Detektiv (Noddy, Toyland Detective) *2015-2017: Wir sind die Croods! (Dawn of the Croods) *seit 2015: Die Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show) *seit 2015: Dinotrux *2015-2018: Der gestiefelte Kater – Abenteuer in San Lorenzo (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) *2014-2017: King Julien (All Hail King Julien) *2014-2017: VeggieTales: Im großen Haus *2013–2016: Turbo FAST *2013-2014: Monsters vs. Aliens (Serie) *2012-2018: DreamWorks Dragons **Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk **Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk **Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern *2011–2015: Kung Fu Panda (Serie) (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *2010: Neighbors from Hell *2009–2013: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (The Penguins of Madagascar) *2004: Ein Löwe in Las Vegas (Father of the Pride) Kurzfilme *2014: Dragons – Das große Drachenrennen (Dawn of the Dragon Racers) *2014: Verrücktes Madagascar (Madly Madagascar) *2014: Almost Home – Fast zu Hause (Almost Home) *2011: Dragons – Buch der Drachen (Book of Dragons) *2011: Dragons – Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten (Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury) *2011: Megamind: The Button of Doom *2011: Kung Fu Panda: Die Geheimnisse der Meister (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters) *2010: Kung Fu Panda: Ein schlagfertiges Winterfest (Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special) *2010: Er-Shrek dich nicht! (Scared Shrekless) *2010: Dragons – Die Legende des Knochenräuber (Legend of the Boneknapper) *2009: Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *2009: B.O.B.'s Big Break *2009: Fröhliches Madagascar (Merry Madagascar) *2008: Shrek – Oh du Shrekliche (Shrek the Halls) *2008: Kung Fu Panda: Das Geheimnis der Furiosen Fünf (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five) *2007: Fjorg! *2006: Hammy's Boomerang Adventure *2006: First Flight *2005: Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission (The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper) *2004: Shark Tale: Gettin' Fishy with It *2004: Far Far Away Idol *2003: Shrek 4-D *2001: Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Viedospiele *2019: How to train your Dragon 3 The hidden World *2014: How to train your Dragon 2 *2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 *2010: Shrek Forever After: The Game *2010: How to Train Your Dragon *2009: Madagascar Kartz *2009: Monsters vs. Aliens *2008: Kung Fu Panda *2007: Bee Movie Game *2006: Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts *2006: Ab durch die Hecke (Over the Hedge) *2006: Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing *2004: Shark Tale *2004: Shrek 2 *2002: Spirit: The Wild Mustang *2001: Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Film